This invention relates to a dental canal rotary instrument comprising a handle. This instrument can be a reamer, a drill, a bur, a broach, a spiral filler or the like, and being operated according to its specific nature with a contra-angle driven for continuous or alternating rotation. The purpose of the handle is to hold the instrument in the contra-angle and to rotatably drive the instrument.